


It's My Party

by kat8cha



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hiyoshi's birthday, and he's not really into the whole 'celebrating' thing. Unfortunately for him, everyone else is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[atobe](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/atobe), [atobe/hiyoshi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/atobe/hiyoshi), [cross-school](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/cross-school), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hiyoshi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/hiyoshi), [kirihara](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/kirihara), [kirihara/hiyoshi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/kirihara/hiyoshi), [ohtori](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/ohtori), [ohtori/hiyoshi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/ohtori/hiyoshi), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [shishido/hiyoshi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/shishido/hiyoshi), [zaizen](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/zaizen), [zaizen/hiyoshi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/zaizen/hiyoshi)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: It's My Party  
Author: Kat8cha  
Pairing: Various/Hiyoshi  
Rating: R (fairly PG up until the end XD)  
Summary: It's Hiyoshi's birthday, and he's not really into the whole 'celebrating' thing. Unfortunately for him, everyone else is.

Hiyoshi wakes up five minutes before his alarm goes off. Staring at his ceiling Hiyoshi runs through his list of things to do that day, pondering if he can possibly get out of tennis practice, school, and life in general.

"Wakashi!" His mother knocks politely on his door, just as his alarm goes off. Slowly Hiyoshi closes his eyes, wishing maybe that he could slip back into a sleep forever. "Wakashi it's time to get up."

"Yes, mother." Hiyoshi murmurs loud enough for his mother to hear through the door, and slides out of bed to turn his alarm off. His mother pads away and Hiyoshi takes his time getting dressed. Dressing quickly leads to sloppiness and that was one thing Hiyoshi could not stand. Running a comb through his bangs Hiyoshi noticed teeth marks and a red bruise peeking over the top of his collar. Flushing angrily, because if nothing else Hiyoshi has stated repeatedly that he hates being bitten; though it's a lie, Hiyoshi adjusts his uniform to cover the bite. It looks a little strange so when Hiyoshi slides into the bathroom to brush his teeth he also picks up a flesh colored bandaid. Ohtori would still question him, probably, but it will keep the rest of the school off of his back.

"Contacts…" Hiyoshi muttered, searching for his contact case in the medicine cabinet for his contacts. Putting them in Hiyoshi returned to his room to grab his bag before heading downstairs.

His mother exited the kitchen, dusting her hands lightly on her apron. "Happy birthday Wakashi."

"…Thank you, mom." Hiyoshi glanced down at his feet. He hardly felt thankful for being reminded about it. His mother placed a kiss on the top of his bowed head before passing by.

"I've made you breakfast, and there's a special bento on the counter. Your brother will drive you into school."

Hiyoshi scowled. Sitting down across the table from his brother Hiyoshi muttered a soft 'itadakimasu' before picking up his chopsticks and beginning to eat. His brother Shou picked up his soup bowl, finishing it off and setting it down with a clatter.

"Hurry up, shrimp." Shou stated, ruffling Hiyoshi's hair and pushing him closer to his plate. Kicking out Hiyoshi caught his brother's ankle causing him to trip. Shou caught himself on the doorframe, rolling his eyes at Hiyoshi. "Be glad it's your birthday. You've got ten minutes before I go."

Hiyoshi smirked, shoveling food into his mouth. Okay, so maybe his birthday was good for something, Hiyoshi hated having his brother pick on him. Eating quickly Hiyoshi was barely done by the time Shou was out the door. Running to the door Hiyoshi grabbed his coat and his bag, stuffing himself into his winter gear and sliding into the car.

"Record time, little brother." Shou stated as he started the car. "Damn, and I thought I could leave you behind."

Hiyoshi snorted and maneuvered his bag between his knees. "Mom would have killed you."

"Momma's boy." Shou glanced at the specially wrapped bento in Hiyoshi's lap. "Are you going to take off the ultra cheerful 'happy birthday' wrap?" Hiyoshi glanced down at the bento and grimaced.

Muttering a thank you at Shou Hiyoshi dug a plain handkerchief out of his pocket, replacing the cheerful one his mother had wrapped his lunch in. His mother tried so hard sometimes.

"Here's the drop off." Hiyoshi nodded, even though his brother had gone to Hyotei before and knew where the drop-off was. Shou snorted, pulling up to the curb and letting Hiyoshi out to join the crowd of Hyotei students. Hiyoshi got two feet away from the car before Shou decided to be a jerk.

"And have a good birthday Wakashi!"

It was impolite to curse the hell out of your brother. Hiyoshi shot a glare at the direction of the speeding car, and ignored the pat on his back and sudden round of congratulations from various Hyotei students around him.

Morning practice was the same as always, and Hiyoshi managed to shut Ohtori up before the idiot wished him a happy birthday. Ohtori wasn't stupid, and after elementary and middle school with him Ohtori had finally learned that if Hiyoshi wanted to acknowledge his birthday then it was a definite sign of the apocalypse. Some of Hiyoshi's 'fans' left messages in his locker. Everyone in Hyotei's tennis club had fans and despite his best efforts Hiyoshi could not get rid of his. Stalking into class Hiyoshi sent the boys by his seats a few glares and slumped into his seat.

At lunch Hiyoshi headed for the music room, knowing Ohtori'd be there. Sakaki did not look up from his papers as Hiyoshi passed his desk and headed for the only occupied practice room. Ohtori had music class right before lunch, so he generally just stayed through till the end of lunch. Which meant that Ohtori tended to skip eating.

"Ohtori." Hiyoshi knocked on the practice room door and waited for Ohtori to unlock it and let him in. Seconds later he slipped into the practice room and took a seat on the beat up table to one side. Ohtori smiled at him absently and went back to focusing on his music, even as Hiyoshi unpacked his lunch and began eating it. The piece was nice and while Hiyoshi did really badly in music class, he was tone deaf and had no rhythm, he did like listening to some music

And Ohtori was a really good violinist.

When Ohtori had finished running through the piece, about half way through the lunch period, Hiyoshi pulled a yakisoba bread out of his bag and passed it over.

"Oh." Ohtori blinked. "I forgot to go buy lunch again…"

"It's no problem." Hiyoshi muttered, shoveling rice into his mouth now that he didn't feel guilty about eating in front of Ohtori. "Just eat it, you can pay me back later."

Ohtori smiled slowly at him before he opened up the bread and began eating it. The slow smile made the tips of Hiyoshi's ears burn. Ohtori was a fastidious eater, finishing off his bread quickly and wiping his hands off on his handkerchief. He sent a wistful look in the direction of his closed violin case, but Ohtori also knew better then to open it up now. If Ohtori did he would never make it out of the practice room. Hiyoshi finished up his own lunch and stacked the lunch box together again, wrapping it up and knotting it tightly.

Ohtori picked up his violin case and Hiyoshi slid his school bag onto his shoulder. "See you at practice Hiyoshi-kun." Ohtori said when they exited the music room. Hiyoshi shrugged in reply.

The afternoon classes passed quickly and soon Hiyoshi was on his way to the changing room. Ohtori was waiting outside of it, which was unusual. "Ohtori?" Ohtori smiled at him again, not the slow smile that he'd worn at lunch but the 'you're going to kill me for this but it's really for your own good and I'm so sorry anyway' smile.

Hiyoshi really hated that smile.

Before he could react though a black strip of cloth blotted out his vision and his hands were pulled behind his back. 'Zip!' Went the plastic strips as they were tightened around his wrists.

"What the…"

"Oh come on." Shishido's voice was unmistakable, especially when he was laughing right into Hiyoshi's ear. "You couldn't think we'd forget your birthday did you Wakashi?"

"I'd hoped." Hiyoshi wiggled a little, pushing Shishido away from him but failing to get the plastic strips securing his hands any looser. "Are you kidnapping me?"

"Give the boy a prize." Shishido laughed, and then pushed Hiyoshi forward. "Come on, walk or Choutarou'll carry you."

Hiyoshi tossed his head, and would have sent a glare in Ohtori's direction but the blindfold took away that ability. Ohtori seemed to sense it anyway.

"Sorry Hiyoshi-kun."

Hiyoshi grumbled as we walked forward, all too aware of the amusement Shishido was exuding. "It couldn't wait till after practice?" Or at least until after most of the other students had left? Every time they passed a group of students there were sharp aborted snickers.

"Nope. You'd have run off. Wouldn't he Choutarou?"

Hiyoshi gritted his teeth, insanely glad Ohtori hadn't agreed. If Ohtori had agreed Hiyoshi might have had to kill him.

The car they slid into was plush and the seats were obviously leather, so in no way, shape, or form was Shishido alone in his kidnapping plan. "Atobe-senpai, can I have my hands back yet?"

Atobe snorted elegantly, only Atobe could make a snort elegant. "How crass, Shishido."

"You did say 'kidnap'." Shishido pointed out even as Hiyoshi felt thick warm fingers easily undoing his bindings. When his hands were free Hiyoshi pulled off the blindfold as well.

"Thank you Kabaji." Hiyoshi thanked the tall second year and settled back into his seat sulkily. "Where are we going?"

"To your party of course." Atobe stated with a hair flip, which worked so much better now that he had actual hair to flip again. It had never been the same with the wig. It took a few seconds for Atobe's statement to penetrate Hiyoshi's hard head.

"My _what_?" Arranging Kabaji's birthday was one thing but… Atobe couldn't have, he wouldn't have…

Atobe smirked.

Hiyoshi's heart sank. Atobe would, could, and did.

Hiyoshi's stomach started doing flip flops the minute they pulled up to what the Hyotei regulars jokingly referred to as the 'Atobedome'. The all sports and entertainment arena where last year, and a feat that Atobe would probably repeat next month, Kabaji's birthday had been held. "Why?" Hiyoshi questioned desperately as he was pressured out of the car. He stared up at the huge dome, glad that he didn't see a mountain at least.

Atobe sniffed. "You're the captain of Hyotei's tennis team, and this is your 3rd year. You think you can get away with ignoring your birthday?"

Hiyoshi rather fervently answered that with a 'yes'.

Atobe blinked in surprise before performing another imperious hair flip. "Well you're wrong."

Despairing of his quiet birthday, and realizing with a sick sort of feeling just why he had a bite mark on his neck, Hiyoshi trudged into the arena.

The party was in full swing by the time he arrived, and Hiyoshi couldn't understand why Atobe had decided to honor his birthday this way. Maybe it was because Atobe had simply been waiting for any reason to throw together a lavish celebration and had not felt like waiting for Kabaji's birthday. It did not take long to slip away from Atobe and the rest of Hyotei, not with how busy everything was. Shishido had been a little difficult to lose, but ducking behind Tachibana's takoyaki stand had gotten rid of him.

Sighing Hiyoshi ran a hand through his hair and flopped down onto a plastic bench in front of some sort of home made ice-cream stand. Ignoring the cheerful shouts of the other players around him Hiyoshi fished out his cellphone and checked his messages.

None.

Maybe the bastard had not left a bite mark because of his birthday, the other teen was crap at keeping secrets, and Atobe had to have been planning this for months. Maybe the bastard wasn't even invited.

Hiyoshi slumped a little further into the hard edge of the plastic table.

"Hey!" An excitable face popped into his vision and Hiyoshi pulled back. Wide gold eyes stared up at him. "You're the ninja!"

"I'm the… what?" Hiyoshi blinked in confusion. The redhead scooted closer, still staring straight up at him. Ninja was not something Hiyoshi was called very often. Generally it was 'mushroom'.

"The ninja! Kenya-senpai's cousin said you were a ninja." The short redhead; Touyama, the back of Hiyoshi's brain supplied, tipped his head from one side to the next. "You don't look like a ninja."

Kintarou Touyama, Shitenhouji's firs- second year ace. The one with the impossibly long and stupid name for his 'special move'. One of the only people who had gone head to head with Echizen and come out of it without losing.

"I could be a samurai." Though that was not true, Hiyoshi's family history was troubled and riddled with people taking power from others. Hiyoshi's ancestors _had_ been ninjas.

Just not the kind Touyama was thinking of.

"No, that's Koshimae." Echizen, Hiyoshi's brain once again helpfully supplied. "So, are you going to poof away or something?" Touyama plopped down onto the seat next to him, watching him with large expectant eyes.

"…no." Though Hiyoshi wished he could.

"You're a lame ninja." Kin stated seriously, and Hiyoshi felt himself smirk just a little.

There was a soft jingling sound behind him, and then an equally soft sigh. "Kin, ninjas aren't going to show off their skills to just anyone."

"EH? Shut up Zaizen! Like you know anything about ninjas!" Kin crossed his arms and started to turn away but was distracted by the large chocolate icecream cone that was held out over Hiyoshi's shoulder. "MINE!" Kin grabbed it and scrambled over the plastic table to the other side, pausing for a minute on the other bench, and then bounding off. The jingling person came around Hiyoshi to sit in Kin's vacated spot. He held a small vanilla cone in his left hand, and a neatly wrapped box in his right.

"It's your birthday right?" Zaizen questioned, handing over the box. "Least, I think that's what the invitation said."

Hiyoshi took the box, bowing his head. "Thank you." He was not used to receiving presents from strangers, and wondered if Atobe had included a picture so the people who did not know him would be able to recognize him. "You're Zaizen-san?"

"Just Zaizen." Zaizen stated, taking a bite out of his cone. "You're Hiyoshi."

The two third years stared into each others eyes, captain against captain. The moment dissolved when Zaizen casually licked a stripe up his melting icecream.

"I'm Hiyoshi." For some reason dropping the honorific did not bother Hiyoshi. Generally Hiyoshi insisted on it.

Well, except with the bastard, but then it had taken at least three months for the bastard to remember his name, Hiyoshi was not about to chance things after that.

Hiyoshi and Zaizen sat in silence, expect for the occasional crunch of Zaizen's cone. It did not take long for the cone to disappear into Zaizen's mouth, crunched into submission. Zaizen licked his lips shortly after, catching a stray splatter of vanilla with his catlike tongue. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Open… right." Hiyoshi neatly unwrapped the simply wrapped package, folding the wrapping paper back and looking at the plain black box. Opening it up he blinked in confusion.

"I don't have any piercings."

Zaizen smirked. "Most people don't." Reaching over he slid a finger from the top of Hiyoshi's ear down to his cartilage, rubbing the fleshy part of Hiyoshi's ear between his fingers. "Think about it."

Then Zaizen hopped off the plastic bench and stuck his hands into his pockets. Whistling in time to his jingling earrings Zaizen wandered off.

Hiyoshi's ears burned.

"Hiyoshi-kun! Hiyoshi-kun!" A bouncing ball of energy attached itself to Hiyoshi's arm, causing the rest of Hiyoshi's body to vibrate.

"Jirou-senpai." Hiyoshi looked down and got a face full of curly blond hair for his efforts. "J-senpai…"

"Hiyoshi!" Jirou wrapped thin, but Hiyoshi knew them to be surprisingly strong, arms around Hiyoshi's chest and squeezed. Hiyoshi coughed, all of the air escaping him in a whoosh. "You didn't come to the main building! How can I wish you a happy birthday if I don't know where you are?!"

"I…" Hiyoshi gasped, frantically trying to fill his smashed lungs. "I guess you can't Jirou-senpai."

Jirou let go, backing away and frowning at Hiyoshi in a determined kitten like manner. Hiyoshi swore that Jirou looked just like a cat trying to catch a bug, a very determined, slightly ditzy cat. "You're no fun Hiyoshi-kun. Now come on!" Jirou grabbed Hiyoshi's wrist and began dragging him along. "Atobe's going to come over the loudspeakers if we don't get back soon!"

Hiyoshi blinked bewilderedly. "The loudspeakers?"

The loud speakers popped, then hissed, the static dissipating shortly. "Lost, one guest of honor." Oshitari Yuushi's kansai accent rolled over the speaker system, sending noticeable shivers down several spines. "Measures about 172 centimeters with dirty blond hair and a grumpy scowl." Several people around Hiyoshi and Jirou began to titter as they watched Jirou lead him on. "Also in possession of one very fine ass."

Hiyoshi went red, ducking his head he attempted to hide behind his hair.

"If found please return to the main building, preferably only mildly molested. Thank you." Another pop and the speakers were off.

"Aww." Jirou pouted. "Guess that means I'll have to get my molesting in later. Come on Hiyoshi! Hurry up!"

Hiyoshi arrived at the main building slightly battered, but not really any worse for wear. Atobe was standing in the foyer, checking his watch and imperiously tapping his foot. When Jirou dragged Hiyoshi through the entrance he tossed his hands into the air.

"Finally. We have a schedule to keep Hiyoshi." Atobe snapped and several people, one of them in possession of a camera, appeared instantly at his side. Another had a comb, while a third held a mirror. Atobe snapped again and all three fluttered over to Hiyoshi.

Ducking away from the primping almost as soon as it started Hiyoshi backed away from the harried looking trio. "Atobe-senpai, what the-"

Atobe's hands took hold of Hiyoshi's upper arms and Atobe's chest suddenly appeared behind Hiyoshi's back, halting Hiyoshi's backward progress. "Stay still and let them do their work, and then smile for the camera Hiyoshi."

Hiyoshi decided to blink like a deer instead.

It was mildly painless, the combing went quickly and only a fine dusting of powder was applied to his face before the photographer stepped up and began snapping pictures. Atobe kept a grip on Hiyoshi's arm, though he did maneuver Hiyoshi to pose by his side as well as in front of him. Finally the photographer and entourage skittered off and Hiyoshi was let go.

"Come, we have a cake to cut." Atobe commanded imperiously.

"We?" Hiyoshi muttered under his breath. "Just cut it yourself."

He was thankful for once that Atobe never bothered to look behind him to make sure you followed his instructions, Atobe always assumed, and that Jirou had curled up to fall asleep on a nearby couch. Turning down a random hallway Hiyoshi stalked off.

Picking an equally random door Hiyoshi opened it up and after checking to make sure no one was inside Hiyoshi slipped into the empty room and closed the door behind him. Sliding down the door with a sigh Hiyoshi ran fingers through his hair.

He really hated his birthday.

It took a while for them to find him, much longer then Hiyoshi would have thought. Maybe because Atobe was attempting to save face by pretending he had not lost Hiyoshi again, or maybe because they simply did not need him. It was quite a while before another person entered the room. Hiyoshi had flipped on the lights to discover a small office, mostly unused. Searching through the unlocked drawers had uncovered one slightly battered, and questionably stained novel, The Phantom of the Opera. Hiyoshi had curled up in the leather love seat that was situated against the far wall and begun reading.

That Erik guy was a real jerk.

When the door opened Hiyoshi closed the book in resignation and looked up… into a face he hadn't been expecting.

"So you can keep secrets."

Kirihara grinned, and leaned back against the door. If he pretended hard enough Hiyoshi could ignore the fact that Kirihara had almost certainly locked it. The click could have been made my anything really.

"Hey, I can keep lots of secrets." Kirihara strolled over to the loveseat. He snatched Hiyoshi's novel away before settling himself practically on top of Hiyoshi. "My team doesn't know I'm dating you."

"No one knows I'm dating you." Hiyoshi retorted unimpressed. Kirihara reached over and fingered the bandaid. Sliding his nails over Hiyoshi's neck Kirihara slid one under the bandaid and ripped it off.

"Ow." Hiyoshi deadpanned.

"Baby." Kirihara stuck out his tongue at Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi, deciding Kirihara's tongue had a much better use pulled Kirihara down by his crisp black curls and stuck his tongue in Kirihara's mouth.

Kirihara got the message after that.

There might be a reason to like his birthdays, Hiyoshi thought as Kirihara rolled a condom onto his dick and pressed into Hiyoshi's slick entrance. If all of Hiyoshi's birthdays ended up with he and Kirihara leaving jizz stains on Atobe's leather? Hiyoshi might start to look forward to them.

Maybe.

Kirihara picked up the box that had fallen out of Hiyoshi's pocket when they had thrown his pants across the room. Flipping it open he ran a finger over the two simple silver studs. Then he gave a thoughtful look to Hiyoshi's nipples.

"No." Hiyoshi stated, covering up the sensitive pink nubs. The stupid pointless sensitive nubs which were actually interested. "No."

"Maybe for my birthday then." Kirihara stated with a grin, sliding the earring box into his pocket. "Put a shirt on Hiyoshi! You're indecent!"


	2. Next Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite/Hiyoshi, Hiyoshi has a few kinks and his cousin likes to annoy him. (Kite is not canonly his cousin, this is a creation of my mind.)

Hiyoshi had just found the right thing to jerk off to, he had his pants unzipped and was leaning back in his computer chair, his left hand comfortably wrapped around his half hard dick. With his right hand Hiyoshi casually clicks the down button, scrolling through the erotica.

_He pushed back against the other man, struggling as his hands were bound behind his back. 'You like this,' his attacker whispered in his ear, 'you like being pushed down and forced, don't you?'_

Hiyoshi's eyelids fluttered as he imagined the circumstances, his hand beginning to move up and down on his dick. "Nnnh." Hiyoshi squirmed, his computer chair creaking slightly and causing him to still. Shou had his music turned up loudly, blotting out any noises Hiyoshi might make, and Hiyoshi's parents were out at the moment but… he should be careful.

_Fingers pressed into his mouth. 'Suck them. Get them wet because that's all you're getting.'_

Hiyoshi squeezed his head, slowing his pace up because he didn't want to come before he got to the better parts of the story. The story would stop being interesting once he stopped masturbating through it, it wasn't that good a story. Hiyoshi accidentally squeezed a little too hard though when an instant messaging window suddenly popped up on his screen.

**goyaotabete**\- Wakashi.

Hiyoshi froze. On the one hand, he could abandon his jerking off to IM Kite, he could ignore Kite, or he could type back at Kite with one hand and try to keep his erection.

**kickasstennis**\- eishirou. what do you want?

**goyaotabete**\- Have you forgotten how to use the shift key, Wakashi?

It was difficult to stroke himself while typing with the other hand, and Hiyoshi found himself panting. It was… strenuous and different and vaguely exciting. How would Eishirou react if he knew that Hiyoshi was jerking off while IMing him? Not that Hiyoshi was interested in Kite, ew, the man was his cousin and really, really fucking irritating.

**kickasstennis**\- you don't deserve capital letters

**goyaotabete**\- Classy. What are you doing this weekend?

Hiyoshi closed his eyes again, squeezing them shut and pinching his lips shut too, swallowing a small grunt. He felt so close, the illicit thrill of jerking off while talking to someone… was this why people had phone sex?

**goyaotabete**\- I'll be in town. Auntie says I should take you out to karaoke to celebrate your birthday.

Hiyoshi didn't even focus on what Kite was saying, instead focusing on grabbing a tissue before he got the better of himself, then jerking off fast and hard so that he came in his hand. "Nn!" Hiyoshi's right hand slammed down on the keyboard.

**kickasstennis**\- iilhunbjk

**goyaotabete**\- …  
**goyaotabete**\- Wakashi were you jerking off?

Hiyoshi slowly regained his ability to think, cleaning up and tossing the tissue away. He still felt a little grimy, but he'd focus on it after answering Kite… "Shit." Hiyoshi sat straight up. How had Kite known? How could Kite know? Why would Kite think…

**kickasstennis**\- No! Fucking pervert!

**goyaotabete**\- Now I deserve capitals? I see. Ah well, I'll see you Friday. How does karaoke on Saturday sound?

Hiyoshi had forgotten that Eishirou's family would be coming up this weekend for 'Christmas Shopping' in Tokyo.

**kickasstennis**\- I hate karaoke.

**goyaotabete**\- Happy birthday, Wakaba-chan.

**kickastennis**\- Stop calling me that!  
_goyaotabete has signed off_

Hiyoshi smacked his hand on the keyboard again, scoring another line of gibberish. Shit. Eishirou was going to be fucking hell to deal with all weekend.

And he would be sleeping in Hiyoshi's room.

"Shit."


	3. 3 is a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirihara/Hiyoshi, Zaizen/Hiyoshi, Kirihara/Zaizen/Hiyoshi

After the debacle of his birthday last year, and the party two years ago, Hiyoshi was actually looking forward to a nice quiet birthday this year. Atobe was off doing his own thing, and Kirihara was being put through some sort of Rikkai first year boot-camp. Kite was stuck in Okinawa for the time being, thankfully out of Hiyoshi's hair. Kirihara was even being semi-reasonable for once, and Hiyoshi was expecting some quality alone time with his boyfriend.

Maybe even naked alone time, if they could find time to sneak into a love hotel.

So when Hiyoshi came home from Hyotei the last thing he expected were two black haired boys fighting in front of his parent's house. He had expected one black haired boy loitering, the other was a surprise.

Shou watched from behind the fence too, laughing at the fight.

Hiyoshi smacked Kirihara on the back of the head and pulled him off the teenager with styled black hair and multiple piercings. "Can't you take your aggression out through tennis like a normal person?"

"But Wakashi!" Kirihara whined, struggling against Hiyoshi's grip. "He was here to seduce you!"

Shou's laughter got louder.

"Shut up." Hiyoshi hissed angrily at Kirihara, his cheeks turning red and his ears beginning to burn. "Just shut up."

Zaizen Hikaru, Shitenhouji's captain of last year, and their first year doubles ace this year, picked himself up from the ground and swiped the back of his hand over a split lip. "I was just here to wish you a happy birthday, Hiyoshi-kun." There was a small wrapped present tossed aside on the damp grey sidewalk. Zaizen picked it up and held it out to Hiyoshi'.

"…" Hiyoshi took the present with the hand not holding onto the back of Kirihara's shirt. "Thank you, Zaizen-san." Kirihara squirmed and tried to lunge at Zaizen. Hiyoshi shook Kirihara. "They're not earrings again, are they?"

"Not this year." Zaizen smirked and then he winced. "Since you haven't gotten anything pierced-" Kirihara twisted in Hiyoshi's grip to smirk at Hiyoshi, "I thought you might want something more useful."

Hiyoshi shot Kirihara glare and then dropped him. "Thank you, that was thoughtful. Do you want to come inside? My family won't mind another person for dinner." Hiyoshi ignored Kirihara's surprised look, and the growing smirk on Shou's face. Hiyoshi also ignored the fact that dinner was going to be hell, and he was probably going to end up putting one not-so-irritating tennis player and one extremely irritating tennis player up for the night.

…Hiyoshi did not realize that eventually Kirihara and Zaizen would resolve their differences to launch a two-prong attach later in the night that would end with all three of them sprawled sweaty, wet, and covered in semen by four AM.


End file.
